


Five Million Yen

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Other Side [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Sequel To The Other Side. Akira leaves Ryuji is a really bad place. Can he make up for it?





	Five Million Yen

 

Akira stood outside Cafe LeBlanc before sighing. The small shop had once been a safe haven for him, however now it just seemed like a very fancy cage. He pushed open the door and found Futaba curled up on a booth, typing furiously on her laptop. He slid into the booth across from her and waited. She didn’t seem to notice for a while and he was fine with that, happy to just watch her type. After some time, she closed the laptop and jumped when she saw him there.

“How long have you been sitting there!” she demanded.

He looked at the clock.

“About an hour.” he said.

She huffed and puffed out her cheeks.

“You should have said something.” she demanded.

“Would you have heard me?” he chuckled.

She looked away.

“Did you find anything?” he asked.

“A lot, but I am not quite sure how it all connects. Like I said before, I’ve found bounties as far back as his like sixth great grandfather. Whoever is putting them out has been doing so for years and years.” Futaba explained.

“I see. But no idea who it is?” Akira asked.

“Nothing so far. A few demons and monsters I have reached out to explained that the rumor was it all started with a grudge that just got out of control.” she tapped her chin.

“We demons do have long memories.” Akira muttered.

“So all of this is over a little grudge?” Sojiro asked as he placed some curry on the table for them both.

“That could have been started by anything.” Futaba said as she started eating.

“True, but Ryuji has no connection with his family. He doesn’t even have any training.” Akira stated.

“None? That’s insane.” Sojiro said shocked.

“What’s the big deal with the Sakamoto family anyway? I’ve only ever heard rumors and speculations.” Futaba asked.

“It’s not so much the family, but the individuals. According to what I’ve heard, each one was known for being incredibly powerful in their own right and connected to a different element. You might want to check and see what element he matches up with.” Sojiro explained.

Akira paused and thought back to the first time Ryuji hit him. He remembered a tingling sensation in his cheek. He then thought about the day he had made Ryuji relive Kamoshida’s attack and the way his body had seized up after being pushed. As if he had been electrocuted.

“I’m going with lightning.” Akira said between bites.

“Ohhhh really? That makes sense actually.” Futaba muttered.

“How so?” Akira asked.

“Remember when I was testing him with Akechi the other day? Afterwards, I noticed a lot of my equipment seemed drained of power. He must be subconsciously absorbing it.” Futaba stated.

“If that is true, then you certainly found a powerful one.” Sojiro chuckled.

Akira smirked. Oh, this was going to be fun.

 

“Any news?” Ryuji asked as Akira returned home.

Ryuji was laying on his bed, playing with his phone. Akira stared at him and hummed.

“I have a question for you.” Akira asked sitting down.

“Umm ok?” Ryuji seemed confused.

“How often does your phone die?” Akira asked.

“Huh? This phone? Never! It has an amazing battery life! I can use it all day and it will still be pretty charged!” Ryuji said pleased.

Akira stared at him.

“What about other technology you have? Any issues?” Akira asked.

“No? I mean all my stuff has always had a pretty good battery life.” Ryuji muttered.

Akira got up and went to the bathroom. He came back with a hair dryer and held it out.

“Hold this for a second.” Akira demanded.

Ryuji took it in his hands and looked at Akira funny.

“Now, your hair sucks.” Akira stated.

“Hey! What the hell does that mean!” Ryuji snapped.

As his temper rose, the hair dryer suddenly went off. Dropping it, Ryuji stared at it in shock before looking at him.

“The hell was that!” Ryuji demanded.

“I spoke to Sojiro and he said something interesting about your family. It seems your family was known for having members connected to a certain element. It seems you are connected to lightning.” Akira said kicking the hair dryer.

“Lightning? Wait, for real?” Ryuji asked, a slow smile creeping across his face.

“Looks like it.” Akira said with a smirk.

“So wait...what do I do with this? I mean I could hurt someone right?” Ryuji stated.

He couldn’t stop staring at his hands, as if a whole new world had been opened up before his very eyes.

“Most likely it won’t affect anyone human.” Akira replied.

“That’s good I guess.” he muttered clenching them and unclenching them.

“You seem nervous.” Akira said.

“I mean, I guess I am? I never knew about it and to find it out now is a little scary. But don’t worry!” Ryuji shot to his feet.

“I’m going to train with it and then I’ll really show those demons who’s the bitch here!” Ryuji threw a few jabs before smirking.

“I suppose our best course of action right now is to gather our allies (Friends, Ryuji cut in) and see who has some training.” Akira stated.

“Eh, well what about you?” Ryuji asked.

“Me?” Akira parroted.

“Yeah, I mean you’re some big, bad devil right? Can’t you train me?” Ryuji stated.

“Hmmm it’s not exactly that simple.” Akira replied.

“Why not?” Ryuji demanded.

“You remember Morgana?” Akira said and chuckled when Ryuji made a face.

“How could I forget?” he said.

“I met him while I was in Hell. We, admittedly, did not get along at first, but we were both weaklings and had to work together.” Akira explained.

“Oh, so it’s like kill or be killed down there?” Ryuji asked.

“Of course. Everyone wants to be the next top demon. I just so happened to be more skilled than everyone else.” Akira said smirking.

“Skilled? How so?” Ryuji asked sitting down.

Akira held out one hand and he watched as a small flame appeared, it was then encased in ice. Ryuji just stared in awe.

“It seems the more demons I devoured, the stronger I got and the more power I absorbed. Fire, ice, wind, lightning, I have the ability to use them all.” Akira said before sighing.

“Jack of all trades, master of none, unfortunately.” Akira muttered.

“Huh?” Ryuji asked confused.

“It means while I can use lightning, I have no idea how to train someone in it. I can use it when I need it, but I haven’t mastered it enough to be of use.” Akira huffed.

“Oh...do you know anyone who can?” Ryuji asked.

“I devoured most of them, so no.” Akira said.

Ryuji sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“So it’s just trial and error from here?” Ryuji asked.

“For the most part, yes.” Akira shrugged.

“Ok, that’s fine, I guess. But you think someone else can help me?” Ryuji asked.

“Makoto’s sister, Sae, is quite powerful. I have no doubt she has done at least some training with Makoto. Yusuke I know has an affinity for ice and as far as I have seen, Haru has some control over earth. From there, I am sure we can at least work on getting you some control.” Akira listed off.

“That makes sense? I guess?” Ryuji said.

“It won’t be easy however, Lightning is known to be hard to control.” Akira said simply and Ryuji grinned.

“Don’t worry about me! I might not look it, but I spent years of hard work becoming the fastest on the track. This is just another kind of training.” he said excitedly.

Akira smiled as Ryuji started talking about his old track days. There was a hint of nostalgia in his tone, but also a hint of sorrow. As if he truly missed being a part of that team. Akira decided he would just have to be apart of another.

 

“You want me to train him?” Makoto asked, startled at school the next day.

Akira nodded and she huffed as she continued walking down the hall.

“I don’t see why you would ask me.” she replied.

“Your sister is incredibly powerful, correct?” Akira asked.

“Yes?” she replied confused.

“And she gave you some training, correct?” Akira asked.

“Yes, as did my father.” she stated.

“Then you are perfect. You’re ability with holy magic is exactly what we need. I have a feeling Ryuji will be a physical fighter.” Akira said with a smirk.

“And what means what exactly?” she huffed.

“Well, I do happen to know someone took martial arts.” Akira sang.

“It’s called Akkido and yes, I did.” she flushed.

“Then you’ll be perfect.” Akira said.

Makoto frowned and looked at the floor. Akira stepped in front of her and sighed.

“Ryuji needs someone who will keep him on track and I am not that kind of demon. He needs someone focused. His life is in danger and if he doesn’t get stronger, we could lose him.” Akira explained.

She stared at him and then at the floor. Admittedly, when he put it that way…

“And what if it just doesn’t work?” she asked.

“What doesn’t work?” Akira asked.

“Me and him. What if I’m too strict? What if he’s too lazy? What then?” she demanded.

“I think you are forgetting something here, Ryuji is used to hard work. He was the star of the track team, after all. He didn’t get there by sitting on his ass, eating bonbons.” Akira stated.

She flushed, having completely forgotten. 

“That is true.” she muttered.

Akira sighed and leaned against a wall.

“Look, Ryuji needs a teacher. I am going to speak to everyone else about helping out, but none of them are skilled enough to be his teacher. I need you, Makoto.” Akira said.

She swallowed. To be needed was something she had always wanted and he was really piling on the charm. She sighed.

“Fine, but if it gets in the way of my studies, I’m done.” she said sharply.

He grinned.

“I knew we could count on you.” he said and she flushed.

 

“Training?” Haru questioned as she held the watering pot.

“Yes, Ryuji needs help with his element and I think you would be the perfect person to help him out. Makoto is going to be his teacher, but since both of them have such strong personalities, I need someone who can calm them both down when they get too hot headed.” Akira said simply.

Haru hummed and walked over to another potted plant to water it. She seemed to be thinking.

“I don’t see why not. After all, Ryuji-kun and Mako-chan are both very strong willed.” she said with a giggle.

“So you’ll be the mediator?” he asked.

“Sure, I would love to.” she said sweetly.

 

“Ryuji needs my help?” Shiho asked confused.

“Of course, Ryuji and Ann both if you are interested.” Akira said watching her clean up the volleyball court.

Shiho frowned and looked at the floor.

“I’ve already told you, I am not that strong. I couldn’t even do anything to Kamoshida when he was…” she trailed off.

“And this could help make your stronger. Look, Shiho, Kamoshida was a nasty bastard and he was going to do what he wanted no matter who opposed him. We got lucky this time that I happened to come along, but what about next time? Are you really going to leave Ann defenseless?” Akira demanded.

“What! No!” Shiho yelled.

“Then get stronger.” Akira replied.

Shiho looked down.

“Shiho, listen to me. Ann is in danger. You know this. If she continues to hang out with Ryuji, there is a good chance she will become a target as well. I know you want to protect her, but lying to her and keeping her from the truth isn’t going to do that. There is a good chance Ann has some sort of sight as well, so you need to stop tiptoeing around the truth and tell her. At least if she knows, she can be ready.” Akira demanded.

“Knows about what?” Akira and Shiho both jumped, startled to see Ann standing by the gym door, arms crossed.

She looked pissed, like she was seconds away from blowing a gasket. Shiho swallowed hard, but Akira pushed her forward.

“It’s time, Shiho. Now or never.” he whispered.

“Ann...I need to tell you something.” Shiho said nervously.

Ann’s eyes darted between the two of them and she grit her teeth. Was the air getting hotter in here? Akira looked around.

“About?” Ann demanded.

“Me...I’m a succubus!” Shiho said, face flushing.

There was a long pause where Ann just stared at Shiho and Shiho just stared back. Meanwhile, Akira was trying to figure out why it was so damn hot in this gym all of a sudden.

“Oh...is that it?” Ann asked.

Shiho and Akira both blinked, startled.

“What…?” Shiho muttered.

“You honestly think I didn’t know? Shiho, we’ve been friends for years and I hate to say it, you aren’t that good at keeping secrets.” Ann stated.

Shiho just stared at her, eyes wide.

“You knew this whole time?” Akira asked curiously.

“Of course, just like I know you’re a devil, that Yusuke guy was a kitsune, Haru is a nymph and Makoto is a holy being.” Ann said boredly.

Shiho and Akira looked at each other.

“Oh…” Shiho muttered.

Ann sighed.

“Look, I never said anything because you seemed so uncomfortable with it, but my mom had the sight and I have it too. I was raised knowing about The Other Side, well at least a little bit about it.” Ann explained.

“And you never said anything to anyone.” Akira said.

“Because Ryuji seemed a bit obvious to it.” Ann shrugged.

Shiho still seemed a bit frazzled, but Akira suddenly had an idea.

“Hey, Ann, if you can see The Other Side, do you have any abilities to go with it?” Akira asked.

“Huh? Well, yeah.” she said. 

With a snap of her fingers, a small flame appeared and Shiho’s eyes went wide.

“Wait! Is that why you are never cold!” she demanded.

“Well, yeah...I mean I can’t do anything bigger than this, but yeah, my body temperature is higher than most and I don’t feel the cold.” Ann stated.

Akira snorted and covered his mouth. Humans are a lot more entertaining than he thought.

“So, what’s this all about?” Ann asked.

“Ryuji, as you know, can also see The Other Side. I am gathering people to help him get stronger to protect himself.” Akira stated.

“Why would he need to do that?” Ann asked.

Shiho bit her lip before stepping forward.

“Ann, Ryuji’s life is in danger. Someone put a bounty on his head. He needs to get stronger to protect himself.” Shiho explained.

Ann’s eyes widened.

“T-Then I need to get stronger too!” Ann said.

“W-What?” Shiho stuttered.

“I can’t just let him fight all alone! And besides, I have always wanted to work on my ability too! So if you are training him, train me too!” she demanded.

Akira smirked.

“That is exactly what we were just talking about. I think Ryuji would do well with someone learning alongside him, what do you think, Shiho?” Akira asked.

Shiho still seemed a bit frazzled, but nodded anyway.

“Excellent, then we start this weekend.” Akira said as he walked away.

 

“Training?” Yusuke muttered.

He was staring intently at a couple just trying to eat their lunch, his hand drawing the scene before him with speed and accuracy.

“That’s right. Makoto, Haru, and Shiho have all agreed to help me train Ryuji and Ann.” Akira stated, sitting next to him.

“And yet you still come to me? It seems like more than enough people.” he replied.

“Yes, but none of them have the eye you do. Ryuji and Ann will get frustrated when they hit a roadblock and they will need someone more than Haru to vent to, someone who can see it from another angle, if you will. You are a bit blunt, but I think they will appreciate it.” Akira stated.

The couple had moved away, unnerved by the eyes on them and he huffed. His drawing was only half finished.

“And you think I have time to take away from my art?” Yusuke asked turning to him.

“And you don’t think you will find beauty in their training? Think about it.” Akira leaned in.

“The raw passion, the fierceness of their tempers, the beauty of battle.” Akira whispered.

With each word, he could see Yusuke getting more and more sucked in.

“The simplicity of it all will be both beautiful and emotional. You’ve said it before, you want to go back to the basics.” Akira said.

“And this is the basics. This is the beginning, the start of evolution.” Yusuke replied, his eyes taking on a deep fire.

“That’s right.” Akira smiled.

“Then say no more!” Yusuke jumped to his feet, startling a few joggers nearby.

“I wasn’t going to, but ok.” Akira replied.

“I would be honored to help them train. Maybe this will finally break the curse I seem to be under. When do we begin?” Yusuke demanded.

 

“Ugh, this sucks.” Ryuji muttered.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, panting heavily. Next to him, Ann lay on the ground, panting just as hard. Makoto just crossed her arms.

“I know it’s hard, but you have to be able to hold it more than five seconds! Come on, one more time!” she commanded.

“Mako-chan, it’s time for lunch!” Haru called as she pulled some sandwiches and things out of her basket.

Makoto huffed and looked at her watch.

“I suppose we can take a short break.” Makoto said as Ryuji whined.

“Makoto, please try to remember they are humans.” Shiho said.

She was doing upside down push ups with her wings, arms behind her back. She seemed to be taking training just as seriously. Akira was pleased that he lit a fire inside of her.

“Yeah man, we can only do so much.” Ryuji muttered as he walked over to the table and sat down with a groan.

Ann just held up her arms.

“Someone carry me.” she begged.

Akira sighed and picked her up with one arm before putting her over his shoulder. He set her down at the table and she smiled.

“Thanks.” she muttered.

“No problem.” he sat down as well.

Ryuji had already started digging into a sandwich as Yusuke came wandering over, sketchbook under arm and a pleased look on his face.

“I have grabbed some amazing references for my next painting. Would you all like to see?” he asked eagerly.

“Sure, why not?” Shiho said as she walked over and sat down.

He opened the book and it showed Ryuji and Ann, hands cupped as they tried to hold on to their elements, face distorted. Ann whined.

“Please change my face before you paint it. It looks constipated.” she begged.

“What? But, I thought it conveyed a look of absolute concentration?” Yusuke said looking at it again.

“No, dude, it looks like she’s about to shit herself.” Ryuji said with a snort.

Ann slapped him on the back and he started to choke on his sandwich. A quick helmick maneuver later and he glared at her.

“Oops, sorry.” Ann muttered with a blush.

“Admittedly, this park is the perfect spot for training like this. We are fair enough away from the city that Ryuji won’t accidentally knock out the power and Ann won’t set fire to any nearby buildings, but I am somewhat disappointed so far in your abilities.” Makoto explained.

“Hey man, I just learned I had some abilities, lighten up!” Ryuji demanded.

Ann just sighed.

“I’ve known for a while, but I was scared to test them out for fear of hurting someone.” she said sadly.

Makoto flushed, realizing she had come off a little rude.

“So-Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just ummm…” she trailed off.

“What Mako-chan is trying to say is that for us, our powers are like extensions of ourselves. Like another arm if you will. It’s hard to imagine having powers and just not using them.” Haru explained.

“Yes, thank you, Haru.” Makoto sighed.

“Even still, it’s not like I had anyone to help me. That side of the family wanted nothing to do with me.” Ryuji muttered angrily.

The electricity in the air was starting to rise a bit, making everyone’s hair stand on end before he just sighed and released it.

“As far as I know, besides sight, my mom didn’t have any extra powers or if she did, she didn’t show them to me.” Ann sighed.

“So we are at a disadvantage due to time. Pity.” Yusuke said.

“Then we just have to make up for it right?” Ryuji asked as he swallowed the last of his sandwich. 

“If only it were that easy.” Makoto replied.

Akira looked up as he sensed someone come closer to their location.

“We have company.” he stated coldly.

Everyone tensed as they looked towards the little path they had taken. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and then…

“AKIRA! WHERE ARE YOU!” Futaba yelled as she popped out of the bushes.

“Futaba?” Akira said confused.

“Oh, there you are.” she said as she walked over.

“Um what are you doing here?” Akira asked.

She huffed and slapped him on the shoulder.

“I came because you’re an idiot and forgot to invite us!” Futaba.

“Us?” Akira questioned.

Goro just happened to step out of the bushes at that point and looked at them.

“Oh hello, everyone.” he said with a smile and a wave.

“Akechi?” Ryuji muttered.

“Eeyup! Who better than to help people train than someone who has been training all his life?” Futaba said as she sat down.

“I don’t have any elemental powers, but I can at least try.” Goro said simply.

“What about you, Futaba?” Akira asked.

“Me? I wanted to see what you guys were working on, maybe take some notes.” Futaba shrugged.

“Notes?” Makoto asked.

“Of course, all for research.” Futaba said as she pulled a laptop out and started to type away.

Makoto glanced at Akira and he smiled.

“Futaba is a witch. It’s fine.” he explained.

Makoto nodded and stood up.

“Ok, break’s over. Let’s go.” she clapped.

Ryuji and Ann just groaned.

 

“She’s a dominatrix in disguise, I just know it.” Ryuji muttered from his place, face first in his pillow.

“Probably, but you have to admit, she is very strict, but a great teacher.” Akira said simply.

“I am so sore.” Ryuji whined before he sat up.

“But did you see it! I was able to hold it for a full minute at the end! Even Ann couldn’t do that!” he said, his eyes alight.

Seeing Ryuji so happy made something in Akira’s chest twist. There was a warmth there he hadn’t felt in a while. Akira just smiled back.

“You did great. I am quite proud.” Akira said and Ryuji beamed.

“Do you think I can get stronger from here?” Ryuji asked.

“With some help, of course.” Akira said.

Ryuji nodded and seemed to collapse into bed. He was asleep in seconds and Akira found himself smiling, running his fingers through the other’s hair. He sighed and stood up. In a blink, he found himself on the roof of the apartments and looked around.

“I know you’re there. You’re not that slick anymore, Morgana.” Akira called.

A black and white cat slinked out of the shadows and hopped up on the railing, watching him.

“Don’t start, Morgana.” Akira demanded.

“Then just answer me this; what are you doing?” Morgana hissed.

Akira glared at him and Morgana scowled.

“Akira, look at me. You are wasting your time here.” Morgana demanded.

“Says who?” Akira asked.

“Akira, this isn’t funny anymore!” Morgana stood up.

“You are throwing away everything you fought for! You are next in line to be the king of all monsters and you are throwing it away for what? Some human? Some no name, low level human?!” Morgana yelled.

“A Sakamoto is not a no name human, Morgana. You said so yourself.” Akira replied hotly.

“Yes, at one time, that name would have meant something, but now? Now, it means nothing!” Morgana screeched.

Akira turned away and scowled, Morgana just sighed and sat down.

“Look, Akira, the final battle is coming. You need to be ready for your final fight for the crown. You can’t be wasting time with some human, Sakamoto or no.” Morgana demanded.

Akira stared blankly out into the night. At one point, he would have agreed with Morgana, that the crown was more important than anything else, but now? He wasn’t so sure. Morgan moved closer and placed a paw on Akira’s arm.

“You told me once the reason you were doing this was to break the curse on Akechi. When you become king, you will have the power to break his curse forever. You can’t do that if you don’t get that crown.” Morgana stated.

“So I just leave Ryuji behind? I don’t know if I can do that anymore.” Akira replied.

“He is human. They age extremely fast. By the time you blink, he will be eighty years old. You need to remember that.” Morgana explained.

Akira paused and looked at him. He was right. Ryuji would be dead and gone in the blink of his eye. But Goro? He had been walking this earth for centuries and would continue to do so if Akira didn’t get the power to break his curse. For the first time, Akira felt actually conflicted on what his next steps were.

“Then what do I do?” Akira begged.

“You already know the answer to that question.” Morgana said before jumping off the side of the building and into the darkness below.

Akira stared at the ground before closing his eyes. He gathered his power and when he was done, he flew away into the night sky.

 

The next morning, Ryuji woke up alone. At first, he was confused, but figured Akira had just gone head to school, so Ryuji got up and got dressed. But when he got there, he couldn’t find him anywhere.

“Hey Ann!” Ryuji called at lunchtime.

Shiho and Ann turned to him as he ran over.

“Hey, have you guys seen Akira?” he asked.

“No, he wasn’t in class this morning...actually now that you mention it, the teacher didn’t even call him name for roll call.” she muttered.

“That’s odd. Maybe he’s sick?” Shiho asked.

“Do devils get sick?” Ryuji asked.

“I don’t think so?” Shiho said with a blush.

“Um excuse me?” someone called.

They turned to see a young man standing behind them. He was nervously wringing his hands together.

“Yes?” Shiho asked.

“Oh! You’re Mishima-kun! You’re in my class, right?” Ann stated.

“Yes, I umm am sorry to bother you all, but I was asked to give you this?” Mishima pulled out a note and Ryuji took it.

“That’s Akira’s handwriting.” Ryuji muttered.

He looked at Mishima and squinted a bit.

“You a devil?” he asked and Mishima squeaked.

“N-No! Absolutely not! Well, I mean, not really?” Mishima said with a sigh.

“It’s a yes or no answer, man.” Ryuji cut off rudely.

“Yes.” Mishima said softly.

“So why did Akira give this to you then? Bastard left without a word and all I get is some stupid letter?” Ryuji asked curiously.

Mishima’s eyes got wide and he leaned in.

“Are you serious? How can you stand there and call him that? Do you have any idea who he is?” Mishima demanded, eyes darting around nervously.

“He’s Akira.” Ryuji replied.

Mishima grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the courtyard, making Ann and Shiho run after them. When they were alone, Mishima turned to them.

“Are you kidding me right now? Do you have any idea what are you talking about? We are talking about THE Akira here.” Mishima said waving his arms.

“I’m confused, what are you going on about?” Ryuji asked.

Mishima huffed.

“I am talking about the next ruler of all demons! I am talking about a devil who strikes fear into the hearts of every other devil, demon or otherwise out there! I can’t believe you don’t know this!” Mishima said.

“Wait...so Akira isn’t just Akira then?” Ryuji asked.

“Ryuji, what did Akira tell you about himself?” Shiho asked nervously.

“I mean….he well...I umm..” Ryuji trailed off.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized he really didn’t know anything about Akira. Sure, he was a devil, he was really strong since he was able to take down Kamoshida and he had a lot of friends (allies), but he didn’t really know Akira, did he? He looked at the letter in his hand again and paused. He slowly ripped it open before staring down at the simple note in his hands.

“Ryuji, if you are reading this, then Mishima has followed my directions. I can’t tell you where I am going or why, but there is something I have to do and you can’t come with me. I should return shortly.” the note read.

Ryuji felt his throat start to close up, his eyes start to well. That was it? Some lousy note? That’s all he deserved? God, he was reminded of the day his father left. He flipped it over, but there was nothing on the back.

“That’s it…” Ryuji muttered.

Ann and Shiho read it over his shoulder and Ann placed a hand on his arm.

“Ryuji?” Ann asked.

Ryuji just shook his head and smiled.

“He’s gone, but that’s fine. I don’t need him. I have you guys.” Ryuji crumbled up the note, making Mishima freak, but he just dropped it in the trash.

Ryuji walked back to class and he tried to focus on the day, but it was hard. The words Akira had wrote seemed to swirl around in his head. Akira had left him. He had just up and left without a second thought. Despite all he had talked about them being connected. Ryuji left school and headed for the track, unable to think beyond the crushing feeling in his chest. He changed out of his normal clothes and into his workout clothes. Makoto had told him it was best to get his physical form back in shape to help with his stamina. So that’s what he was doing, nothing more, nothing less.

“Just run.” he muttered to himself.

He started with a light jog, but when that didn’t help him forget, he pushed it to a gallup. When that didn’t help, he pushed it to a run. When that did nothing and he could feel the tears gathering in his eyes, he threw himself into a dead sprint, running as hard as he could. He knew it was a bad idea, his leg ached like nothing he had ever felt, but he couldn’t stop. 

Track was the only way he had made it anywhere in life before Kamoshida. Track had given him a purpose, a reason for being outside of being some freak. Kamoshida had taken that from him, but now he had another chance. He couldn’t let Akira ruin that, couldn’t let him take the happiness he had just found. He dropped to his knees as he hit the finish line before tilting his head back and letting out a scream like a man dying. When that didn’t release the tension in his chest, he leaned over and began to hit his fist against the gravel.

A hand gently grabbed his and he looked up to see Haru kneeling there, her eyes sad. Behind her, everyone else stood from Yusuke to Ann. He swallowed and closed his eyes, leaning against her shoulder as he sobbed. She just rubbed his back.

 

Akira stared at the devil before him, panting. With a swipe of his hand, he destroyed the other before wiping the sweat from him face. Staring at the spiraling stairs going downwards, he scowled.

“We have to keep going.” Morgana demanded.

Akira just grunted in reply. It had been a while since he had tried to go down this far and he was feeling the strain. He was so close to the end that he could almost taste it, but it also seemed so far away. Never before had he felt so intimidated by something, not since he was just a pathetic, no name devil. 

“Akira, we have to go!” Morgana yelled as more devils began to appear. 

With a nod, Akira called up on his wings and they jumped, Morgana clung to his back as they flew down to the lower levels. They landed on one and Morgana jumped off, ready to fight.

“Hello, Akira.” a whispery voice said.

Akira turned his attention to a man sitting nearby. Dark blue hair covered one eye as he nodded his head along to the beat in his headphones. He opened one eye as he looked at Akira.

“Hello, Minato.” Akira replied.

Beside Minato was a young woman, eyes gentle, but firm.

“Hello, Hamuko.” Akira said simply.

She just nodded in his direction. Akira walked over to an empty seat and sat down.

“He’s not here yet?” Akira asked.

Minato shrugged.

“We haven’t seen him.” Hamuko stated.

Just then there was a rumbling noise and they all looked up to see a fourth person drop into the room, cracking the floor underneath him. He knelt for a moment before standing up, sword in hand.

“Hello, Yu.” Minato stated as he pulled his headphones off.

“Guess, I’m the last one here, huh?” Yu asked as he walked over, sword over his shoulder.

“Looks like it.” Akira replied.

“We’re all here.” Minato said standing, Hamuko by his side.

“No time to waste.” Yu replied, eyes glowing.

“Let’s begin.” Akira stated, pulling on his gloves.

Morgana and Hamuko moved to the center of the room.

“Let the final battle for the crown, begin!” they called.

The three charged at each other.

 

Ryuji stared at the sparks between his fingers and frowned. Akira had been gone for two weeks. In that time, Ann and he had trained almost every day, building their abilities with the others’ help. Right now, Ann was working on making little fireballs that chased a target no matter where they went with Yusuke’s helpful illusions.

Meanwhile, he felt stunted. His power was great, but he had little to no control over it. It went where it pleased. More than once he had accidentally destroyed Futaba’s laptop and she was about one more accident away from turning him into a frog.

“Let’s go again, Ryuji!” Makoto yelled.

He looked at her, her fists raised with holy magic wrapped around her brass knuckles. When she had first pulled them out, Ryuji had trembled a bit and believe him, she knew how to use them, but now? Ryuji knew just how to keep out of her way.

“Ready when you are!” he yelled back.

She came at him and he moved back. A slight jerk to the right and he grabbed her arm, shocking her with his power. She hissed, but caught him off guard with a headbutt. He growled before twisting her around and throwing her. She landed on her feet like a cat before charging again.

“Guys, time for lunch!” Haru called as Ryuji landed on his back.

He groaned and Makoto stood over him.

“I told you before, you need to calm down. You get frustrated and your attack pattern goes to hell. Just relax.” she demanded.

“I’m trying!” he snapped before sighing.

She held out a hand and he grabbed it before standing up. They walked over to the table where Futaba was typing furiously. Ann was already sitting down while Yusuke spoke greatly of the art of battle. Ryuji was pretty sure no one was listening.

“So after lunch, does anyone want to train with me?” Haru asked.

Everyone looked stricken, even Makoto. They had learned that, while Haru was sweet and charming, she was absolutely nasty with her battleaxe and in a forest like this, she had the advantage. Last time, she went too far and they ended up having to cut Shiho out of a tree.

“I’ll pass.” Ryuji said quickly.

“Me too!” Ann muttered.

“Oh...ok.” Haru said sadly.

“Haru, I’ll train with you.” Makoto replied.

“Oh, thank you Mako-chan!” Haru smiled and Makoto blushed.

“Training is going incredibly.” Goro said as he sat down.

Ryuji wasn’t really sure why he was there. He had disappeared for about a week after Akira did, but he soon came back. He, however, didn’t know anymore about where Akira was than they did or if he did know, he wasn’t telling. Ryuji just looked away from him. It was hard to look at him and not think about Akira.

“Ann’s doing great, but Ryuji is stuck.” Futaba muttered around a mouthful of food.

Makoto made a face, but had learned better than to correct her.

“I am not. It’s just a slow day.” he growled.

She gave him a knowing look and he huffed. He hated how much she had that look that Akira would give him down.

“Stuck?” Goro asked.

“It seems Ryuji can only attack physically. If he attempts long ranged attacks, they go all over the place.” Haru stated.

Ryuji just scowled and laid his head on the table. He felt so useless. Why couldn’t his ability be easier to control?

“That is quite a problem.” Goro muttered.

“Whoa, wait a minute, guys! I think we have a bigger problem here!” Futaba said panicked.

“What? How?” Makoto asked.

“Yes, please explain.” Yusuke said.

“Ryuji’s bounty just went up and I mean it really went up!” she said showing them.

Ryuji’s mouth dropped in shock.

“Five million yen?!” Ann yelled.

“That’s insane! That’s almost twenty times the original bounty!” Makoto said nervously.

“But why? We haven’t seen any attacks on Ryuji’s life yet.” Haru asked.

“Maybe that’s it….” Goro muttered.

They all looked at him.

“When the bounty first came out, Akira was around and no one would take the chance to attack him while Akira was here. They must have figured that out, so they must have increased it with the hopes someone would be stupid enough now to try.” Goro explained.

“Oh god and Akira’s not here.” Makoto muttered.

“Screw him!” Ryuji snapped, shooting to his feet and slamming his hands down.

“Ryuji.” Ann muttered.

“NO! Screw Akira. I don’t need him! If they want to come for me, they can try!” Ryuji snarled.

“Enough, Ryuji.” Makoto demanded.

“You can’t really think that you can take on any demon right now. You can barely handle me.” Makoto explained.

He scowled and sat down, running a hand through his hair.

“I can’t rely on Akira to come save me if something happens. Hell, I can’t even rely on any of you” he replied.

“And why not?” Shiho, who had been strangely quiet this whole time, asked.

“Because what about at home? In the shower? At the arcade? I am not going to live my life followed around by other people just because I might be attacked.” Ryuji replied.

They all look at each other. He was right, they couldn’t be with him at all times. Ryuji slammed his food before getting up.

“Hey, Haru, you said you wanted to train?” he asked.

 

Akira stumbled over to a wall and leaned against it, staring with one blurry eye around him. Minato lay crumbled against a wall at the far end of the arena, Hamuko by his side. Yu lay on the floor by Akira’s feet, staring blankly at the ceiling before he closed his eyes with a sigh.

“I give.” he muttered before coughing.

Akira just stared at him and then Hamuko, who just shook her head. So, Minato was down for the count too? He tried to swallow back the well of emotion inside him. He had done it. It was all over.

“Akira, you did it.” Morgana whispered as he ran over. 

A flash of blinding light appeared in the middle of the room and Akira pushed off the wall to move closer to it. It continued to glow for a while before dimming and Akira could see a beautifully jeweled crown floating there, just waiting for him. His eyes welled up as he reached out his hands and watched as the crown split in half, travelled up his arms before connecting on the top of his head. The explosion of power was immediate and overwhelming.

“Akira!” Morgana screamed as the world faded away.

 

Ryuji idly wrapped the bandage around the wound on his arm. Unfortunately for him, it seems the increase in bounty had done just what Futaba and Goro said it would. Demons and monsters of all kinds had crawled out of the woodwork to attack him. Thankfully, he had gotten better at fighting them and while his powers were still a bit wacky, his speed and strength had almost doubled since he first started. He eyed the date on the calendar before looking away.

“It’s been a month and a half.” Ryuji muttered as he finished.

He grabbed his bat from the front door, a simple illusion cast on it by Yusuke to make it invisible to the human eye. They had learned that, while he couldn’t do medium or long ranged attacks, items like metal bats and pipes allowed him to add a bit more reach. He strapped it to his back before he left for school. He met Shiho and Ann at the train station before all three of them walked to school.

They found Makoto watching the front gate and she nodded to them in greeting. Haru was watering the plants on the roof, but also keeping an eye out for demons who might try something on school property. Sae had claimed the territory as her’s, but Ryuji had learned that some demons just didn’t have any common sense. He rolled his neck as he walked into the school.

 

Akira slowly crawled his way up the stairs, his panting seemed so loud in his own ears. He was so close, the exit was right there. He got to his feet and stumbled the last few steps before falling into the human world.

“Ryuji, Goro, I’m coming.” he muttered.

 

Ryuji hissed as the hot water ran over his bruises. The demon that had attacked today had a bit more brains than the last few had. It had taken just about everyone to take this bastard down. Ryuji stretched a bit, but everything in him ached and he rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could do this. How much longer he could keep fighting? How much longer could he keep expecting the others to fight for him?

“...I’m not worth it.” he muttered.

The idea had been growing in his mind for some time. The idea that maybe Akira left because he realized how hopeless and useless Ryuji was. How he had picked the one human in this world that wasn’t any good. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the tears forming there to go away, but it was hard. He was so tired, mentally, physically and emotionally. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to keep fighting.

He got up, toweled off and crawled into bed. His homework lay half completed on the table, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. His eyes drifted closed and he disappeared into dreams.

 

“He’s crumbling.” Yusuke muttered from his place sitting on the rooftop across from Ryuji’s apartment, katana on his lap.

“So it seems.” Haru said sadly, her axe leaning against her leg.

“He can’t keep going like this. Even Ann and Shiho are starting to worry that he could do something irrational.” Yusuke stated.

Haru just sighed deeply and looked at the sky. Ryuji didn’t know it, but Haru, Shiho, Yusuke and Makoto had all agreed to take shifts, watching over him while he slept. As demons (and a half holy being), they needed much less sleep than humans did. However, even Haru could admit that her strength was starting to wane a bit. They had been fighting non-stop for days and she could tell their attacks were doing less and less to each one they fought.

“We will have to talk to Mako-chan.” she said.

He just nodded as they kept watch.

 

Akira stumbled around in the forest before coming out to a small town. He was nowhere close to where he needed to be. The stupid portal had dropped him halfway across the world. His scream of rage made the birds in the trees take flight.

 

The next morning, Ryuji got up, got dressed, gathered his stuff and opened his door, only to lock eyes with the one person he really didn’t want to see.

“Akira.” he breathed, eyes wide.

“Hello, Ryuji.” Akira replied smiling.

He looked exactly the same as when he left, but there was a sparkle in his eye he didn’t have before. Ryuji grit his teeth, all the rage and frustration from the past three months suddenly exploding inside him. He didn’t think twice, he cracked Akira across the cheek with his fist, his power on full blast. Akira didn’t even stumble, his head just swung to the side.

“Get out of here.” Ryuji growled.

“Ryuji.” Akira muttered, startled.

“NO! LEAVE! I DON’T WANT YOU HERE!” he yelled.

He took a step back and slammed his door shut. He should be on his way to school, but that just flew right out the window. He wasn’t leaving this room until Akira left.

“Ryuji, please just listen.” Akira begged.

“I SAID LEAVE!” Ryuji howled.

Akira was quiet on the other side and Ryuji covered his face.

“Just leave.” he muttered.

He heard Akira sigh before his footsteps fade away and Ryuji just crumbled, his knees hit the ground and he just sobbed. He didn’t make it to school that day. Later on, Shiho and Ann stopped by, worried sick that something had happened to him, instead they found him curled up in bed, staring blankly at the wall.

“Ryuji?” Shiho whispered, as if scared that speaking too loud might shatter him.

“He came back.” Ryuji replied.

“He?” Ann asked.

“Akira. He was here, this morning, like it never, ever happened. Like he didn’t just up and leave.” Ryuji buried his face in his pillow.

Ann and Shiho sat by his side as his shoulders started to shake. Based on his eyes, they could tell this wasn’t the first time he had cried. Ann just rubbed his back as his body shook.

 

Some time later, Akira found himself on the receiving end of several very sharp glares, mostly lead by Makoto. Behind her stood Yusuke and Haru with Futaba off to the side.

“Where have you been?” Makoto demanded.

Akira huffed and looked at her.

“You know I’m starting to feel like a kid coming in late from a party.” Akira stated.

“I’m serious, Akira! Where the hell have you been!” Makoto snapped.

Akira blinked, a little startled by her fierceness. He glanced over at Futaba, who just smirked.

“It turns out hanging out with Ryuji made Makoto learn all the naughty words.” she teased.

Makoto flushed and coughed into her hand. Yusuke stepped forward.

“We understand you had something important to do, but things since you have left have become very serious.” Yusuke explained.

“Serious how?” Akira demanded.

“Ryuji’s bounty went up to five million yen.” Haru replied.

His eyebrows shot up and something in his gut started to twist.

“When did this happen?” he asked.

“A few days after you left. We’ve been fighting off any demons or monsters that come our way, but now that most of the weaklings are weeded out and they’ve figured out you weren’t around, the more powerful ones have appeared.” Makoto stated.

Akira stared at them before looking away. Ryuji had been in danger, no wonder he had been so upset.

“I had to go. I didn’t have a choice.” Akira explained.

“And what was so important that you left without a word?” someone asked.

Akira turned to see Ryuji, Ann and Shiho standing behind him. He was starting to feel a little caged in.

“Like I said, I had no choice.” Akira replied.

Ryuji grit his teeth and took a step forward.

“You have plenty of choices. You could have told me face to face you were leaving, you could have just let me know you were ok, you could have done a lot of things, Akira and you did nothing! You ran off like a coward and now you won’t even tell me why?! Why the fuck did you come back then!” Ryuji demanded.

“I came back because I told you I would.” Akira replied.

“So, then you kept your promise, now get lost!” Ryuji replied hotly.

“Why won’t you just listen to me?” Akira demanded.

“Because why should I! You left! Just like my dad did! So, why the fuck should I listen?” Ryuji yelled.

Everyone went quiet, staring at him with wide eyes. Ryuji’s eyes sparkled with tears and he crossed his arms.

“Why does everyone always leave?” he asked.

Shiho and Ann hugged him as he turned away and Akira swallowed before he pulled something from his bag. It was a crown that seemed to sparkle with power. Yusuke gasped.

“Is that?” he whispered.

“I am now the ruler of Hell, king of demons and monsters. The day I left, I had to travel down to the darkest pit in order to fight two other devils for the crown. I should have told you, you’re right, but I didn’t know how.” Akira admitted.

“Mishima told us everything.” Shiho stated.

Akira looked startled.

“He did?” he muttered.

“He did, but...Akira, all you had to do was say something. All you did was leave us a note that told us nothing.” Ann said hotly.

“And let’s face it, you left me behind for a hundred years so.” Futaba piped up.

“Ryuji thought you were never coming back.” Haru sighed.

Akira stared at everyone before looking at Ryuji. He looked so tired, so worn out and as Akira looked at the crown in his hand, it suddenly seemed heavier than before.

“I had no choice.” Akira replied.

Futaba stood up and walked over to him. Her eyes locked with his and she stared deep into his soul. She gently took the crown from his hands and held it.

“You’ve worked hard for this. That I understand and I understood why you didn’t come back for me. Time in Hell is different than time on earth.” Futaba stated.

She held it out to him and he took it again.

“But Ryuji counted on you and you let him down. So you tell me if it was worth it or not.” she demanded.

Akira just nodded his head and sat down.

“I needed this crown to break Goro’s curse. The one who cursed him to walk forever was the original King of Demons. He was the one who banished me as well. Only his power could break the curse. I have been fighting, gathering my power for thousands of years for this one fight. It only happens once every three thousand years and I was too weak to fight in the last one. That’s why I had to go.” Akira explained.

Ryuji stared at him before looking at the ground.

“I feel like you knew everything about me, but I know nothing about you.” Ryuji admitted.

Akira chuckled.

“I hate to say it, but there’s nothing to know. I’ve been alive so long that I lost who I was at the beginning.” Akira admitted.

“But you still care about people. You still care about Goro.” Ryuji muttered.

“I care because that’s the only thing that breaks up the endless years. Yusuke and Goro were both correct when they said I don’t get attached. I can’t, or else I would just have my heart broken over and over again as each one died.” Akira explained.

Ryuji walked over and stood before him.

“I can’t say I forgive you, because I don’t and I’m still really pissed, but honestly, I’m tired and I don’t think I can fight anymore. So just stick around until we figure out who created this bounty, ok?” Ryuji held out his hand.

Akira nodded slowly before shaking his hand. It was a small step, but hopefully it would put them in the right direction.

 

That night, Akira followed Ryuji home and took care of some pests that tried to block his way. They were pathetic compared to Akira’s power and Ryuji was grateful he didn’t have to fight, he didn’t think he could even wield his bat right now. As Ryuji settled down for the night, Akira stared at a piece of paper Futaba had slipped him when she handed the crown back before getting up.

“I’ll be right back ok?” Akira said and Ryuji frowned.

“You promise?” Ryuji asked.

Akira bent down and pressed a single kiss to his forehead before smiling at Ryuji’s blush.

“I swear.” he replied.

Ryuji nodded and settled into his bed as Akira went downstairs. Outside, he wasn’t shocked to see Goro waiting for him.

“Welcome back.” Goro said with a smile.

“Let’s take a walk.” Akira said simply.

As they walked, Akira took the lead with Goro right behind him. At one point, he stopped below a streetlight while Goro stopped just outside the circle of light.

“Why the bounty, Goro?” Akira asked.

Goro’s eyes widened slightly.

“I’m sorry?” he asked.

“The bounty. Futaba found out that you were the one to put it out. Along with the other ones. That’s quite a grudge, Goro.” Akira said turning.

His eyes were dark and angry and Goro seemed to just stare before sighing.

“I had to.” he replied.

“He’s just a human, Goro.” Akira stated.

Goro glared at Akira before looking at the moon.

“Do you remember? The monk who found out about us? The one who exposed us? Do you remember him?” Goro demanded.

Akira frowned. His memory of the whole thing was a bit fuzzy after so many years.

“What about him?” Akira demanded.

“His name was Sakamoto. He ruined everything for us. He ruined our chance at happiness.” Goro said darkly.

“So what? You decided to destroy his whole bloodline? That’s a bit petty.” Akira replied.

Goro was quite for the longest time before looking at his hands.

“The day we met, the day I touched you, I saw a vision. I only ever saw visions of death and decay, never happiness, never joy, but I saw a vision with you. A vision I wanted to come true. A vision where we were together, happy.” Goro smiled softly.

“But…” his face turned.

“That can only happen if the Sakamoto line dies.” Goro said coldly.

“Why? Why does it have to die!” Akira demanded.

“Because if it doesn’t, you’ll pick him instead! You’ll pick him over me! And I’ll be alone!” Goro screamed.

Akira stared at him, eyes wide. Goro was panting, eyes wild.

“I only have saw two paths with you and as time went on, one got clearer and one started to fade. My path with you started to fade! And then I heard his name! Sakamoto! The same one who separated us! The same bloodline that will continue to come between us over and over again! I had to destroy it before it could happen, but they kept popping up again and again, like weeds!” Goro hissed.

Akira stared at him before looking down at the note Futaba had given him.

“Goro put out the bounty.” it said and he looked up.

“So you killed off his family with the hopes I would never meet the one I was destined to meet? But it didn’t work.” Akira stated.

“No, it didn’t and now he is going to take you from me.” Goro glared.

Akira grit his teeth and glared at the other. To think he had become so twisted.

“Goro, I can’t let you kill him. He has nothing to do with this.” Akira stated.

“So you are letting him come between us!” Goro growled.

“Come between us? I left him for you!” Akira screamed.

Goro just stared and it was blank. Akira looked back and he saw nothing. Gone was the man he had fell in love with. Gone was the man whose gentle words and kind heart had made Akira feel like he was worth all the stars in the sky. He gathered his power and he could see panic growing in his eyes.

“Goro...goodbye.” he muttered.

With his hands clasped together, he gathered his power before throwing it at Goro. He watched as the curse shattered and Goro’s body began to fade away.

“Ak-Akira! Why?” Goro yelled.

“Because we’ve both been clinging to something that has been dead and gone for years. Goodbye, Goro.” Akira said.

He watched as Goro disappeared and the air felt calmer. Like a storm had just passed. Akira pulled the crown from his bag and stared at it before sighing.

 

Ryuji woke up the next morning to someone pressed against his back. At first, he tensed, not sure of what to do, then the arms tightened around him and Ryuji glanced back.

“Akira?” he called.

Akira didn’t reply, he just pressed closer.

“Are you ok?” Ryuji asked.

Akira just shook his head no. Ryuji reached back and pet his head.

“It’s Sunday so no school. Why don’t we just chill in bed for the day? How does that sound?” Ryuji asked.

Akira pulled back a bit and smiled.

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
